Team Xenoverse
by PrinceRadic
Summary: The legend of dragon ball z lives on im accepting bad guy oc
1. Chapter 1

Far into the future past any of the events of dragon ball z where mutants(Frieaza's race)majin buus sayains namekains humans and a small almost extinct race called the solorians the oringinal name for the sayains live butt two bandits of time are going throught time and stealing the strenghth of the heros and villans we once knew.

some where with time patrol trunks "Shenron can you bring me a group of heroes who can help bring the past to peace?" "your wish has been granted fare well for now" suddenly 5 heroes appeared "where the heck are we and who are you guys"one yelled "i dont know" another said

Switching to radic p.o.v

"i summoned you i need your help far into the past there are great warriors fighting but two evil bandits are corrupting time i need you guys to stop them" "What can we do to stop i always wantef to go on an adventure" i said "me too they all yelled "First lets start with intro ductions im trunks brief"trunks had purple bowl cut hair and a snow type jacket im a half sayain" "im vina im 18 and full sayain" vina had black shoulder length jeans and a black t shirt " i am ray the mutant " he is wearing a blue t blue shorts and blue nikes."wat im levi majin race" levi was wearing i love pizza shirt orange shorts and green snap back."chase is the name wats up im half sayain"he is wearing a black karate gi and has hair to his back."im Radic im full solorian" im wearing a purple button down black t purple jeans and purple nikes."okay lets start training"


	2. Training

p style="text-align: center;"Trunks:okay since you all aready know how to fly and use energy attacks you guys will have a battle your fighting :lets do :GO!i charged towards chase then kneed him in the gut then grabed his arm and through him towards levi who was fighting ducked but got hitt with a barrage of ki blast by chase and i rushed towards vin levi and chase hit me with a barrage of punches and ray just launched a punisher ball at barley dodged when ray appeared the traded blow for blow.i barely got up from the beating levi and chase gave :Ok time to kick it up a CHETA BURST X all looked at me as i charged i kicked levi to the ground gave chase a duble ax handle to the same spot shot ray and vin to the same spot. i flew into the air time to finsh them i cupped my hands into the final flash position Radic:SONIC BOOM! A blue light came out of my hands they all shout out full power energy were about to win then i yelled Radic:DEMON CHEETA BURST X 4!Then the Blast hit them./p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"I woke up greeted by :Radic you team is still down,from the battle but the two bandits are striking you need to go now when your ready come out me a set of armor ok time tp  
>p style="text-align: center;"o start my very first adventurep 


	3. Raditz and Bandits

"After i put on my armor i walked out Trunks:so your finally here Radic:yea time to kick some bandit ass Trunks:don't get to cocky Radic:Me get too cocky i thought you knew me :Whatever,when you get in the pod close the hatch press the green button and you will be ready to :ok peace.I jumped into the pod closed the hatch,and pressed the green the tm(time machine)lifted into the air and zipped into a colorful light Radic:this is going to be a long journey might as well get some sleep radic:zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.~beep~Radic:Over already! wow that was fast.i then jumped out of my pod to see 3 with long hair with black purple glowing eyes stading over a dead body of a palm hair guy also a green man Goku:Yoshi deafeat him f-for m...me green man;Damit Goku im not A GOD DAMN YOSHIII!(i apoligize to team four star)the long hair warrior started to advance towards the green guy Raditz:Shining Friday!before it could hit grern man i jumped in and deflected Both:Who are names radic and i come here to kill you.i charged towards raditz and socked him in the jaw lets go i Raditz:im going to finish this quick he appeared in my face and started to beat the living crap out of me kicks and punches DOUBLE sunday raditz yelled Radic :well fuck me ahhhhhhhh!i gotta transform ok here it goes Radic:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!I started to become buffer,hairy, stronger radic:WHAT YOUR TURNING INTO OZARU BUT THERERS NO FULL MOON!Radic:this is a half great ape just as strong but faster since i only grow a few inches NOW DIE!KAMIKAZE BURST!i through a humoungus energy ball at him and incenerated him leaving nothing :no time to talk 2 even stronger sayains are to arrive in one year train as muck as you. i flew over to the other power level i felt.i saw to figures about too inter a portalStop i yelled who are you i asked we have no time to talk we must leave HEY ANSWER MY QUESTION!Mira despose of him yes he charged up a huge energy ball and i got hit that was the last thing i remembered before i blacked out.


End file.
